Sage Idason
Sage Idason [he/him] is the son of Little Ida from Little Ida's Flowers. A baritone sax in orchestra and a piece of theatre trash, Sage is a guy built for the stage and the pit. Generally you'll find him working on his latest play or musical, whether it's fussing over dialogue and lyrics, chasing up actors or spending sleepless nights perfecting choreography. However, in the recent years, he had developed an insatiable urge to "discover truth", as he says, and has become a conspiracy theorist. Character Personality i need to rewrite this section Appearance For a guy who wants to hide his identity and become an enigma, Sage sure dresses like it. Very rarely does he show any skin, covering himself up in large trenchcoats and face masks and infinity scarves. His bulky clothing hides his stature and many distinguishing features. Ironically, his attempt to be unrecognisable is exactly what makes him easily recognised. Behind his clothing, Sage is actually quite well-built, the product of dance lessons since childhood and a habit of carrying heavy equipment around. As a result, he looks quite bulky and menacing – if it weren’t for the fact he’s also short. He has a mop of dark brown hair that's slightly lightened in places. It’s very flat and straight and just flops over his head. Medium-length, just up to the base of his head. His eyes are an intense brown. Hobbies and Interests Performing Arts The love of his life, tbh. It's lowkey (read: highkey) one of his dreams to play more main roles. Because of his (relatively) short height, Sage often gets cast at fairies. Not that he wants to complain – Shakespeare's Ariel and Puck are great roles – but he's getting pretty sick of being typecast. Additionally, royalty and those from more "upper crust" tales tended to get lead roles anyway, and Sage thinks he's being pushed away from his potential to shine. Here, take some miscellaneous theatre trivia about him. *He's Vice-President of The Drama Kings and Queens. *At one point in his life, he wanted to run an all-male Shakespeare club where everything was lovely and masculine. Then, someone told him that technically Shakespeare plays were all originally all-male. That sort of killed his idea. *Writes his own original plays. *Seriously you should read Alpha's fic Master of the House, in which the Drama squad attempt a production of Les Mis. Sage plays both tenor and baritone sax, but he's typically associated with the baritone sax. He plays it more because he thinks it looks more impressive. He's also part of one of Ever After High's several orchestras. His voice range is a baritone. Conspiracy Theories He has a blog, in which he talks about the conspiracy theories he has about Ever After. Dispersed between entries are usually promotions for the Drama club's newest play. Dreams Other *Writes poetry on censorship and the devaluation of art. Tries to speak out a lot about classism, and the pro-royalty stance that the World of Ever After High is founded on. *His favourite cafe in BookEnd is an anarcho-syndicalist cafe named The Little Red Hen Cafe. Fairy tale – Little Ida's Flowers How the Story Goes Little Ida's Flowers A little girl named Ida talks to a student about flowers. He makes up a story about flowers partying hard. Ida goes to bed and dreams of flowers partying hard with her ragdoll and the flowers telling the ragdoll that they're all gonna die and that Ida better plant the flower corpses in the garden. After the trippy af dream, Ida wakes up and yells at her ragdoll for not reminding her. So she plants the flowers in the garden in a box, and her cousins from Norway fire crossbows over the flowers' grave. How does Sage come into it? The previous Ida grew up, lived life, had Sage. Nothing more to that. Parallels *Sage has a love for speculative stories, just as Ida did. *Sage loves theatre, which involves dance, and the flowers were at a dance. *Little Ida had a ragdoll, while Sage collects creepy stuffed toys and can pull off ventriloquism. Trivia *The name Sage was shown since it was a herb (and had flowers). It also means "wisdom", which is something Sage thinks he has a lot of. **Little Ida's doll is named Sophie, which also translates to wisdom. Similarly, Sage's own ragdoll, the next Sophie, is named "Sage Junior". **Idason literally just means Ida's son. It's a portmanteau or whatever. *Yes, Sage can access the Deep Mirrornet. No, he's too much of a chicken to do anything illegal on it. **On that note, Sage has admitted that he would "love to be a hacktivist" but "the risk is really really big and I don't even know how to read HTML." *Sage does like memes, particularly the "illuminati confirmed" meme. However, he is annoyed at the fact that people take his attempts at humour as him using this meme seriously. *He actually doesn't believe that the air is full of poisonous chemicals. In fact, he hardly wears his gas mask when he's hanging out with Theatre, Music or Poetry people. *Most of his "quirkiness" is actually a front and a desperate bid for attention. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Little Ida's Flowers Category:Zena's OCs Category:Panromantic Category:Danish Category:Characters of the Month Category:Zena's WIPs